


a little faith in you

by Feuchen



Series: Bounty Hunter - AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Kuroo tries to flee when Yaku stops him and the two have a little bonding moment ...
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Bounty Hunter - AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462639
Kudos: 9





	a little faith in you

**Author's Note:**

> some fluff for my AU -sequel?- and i know! this is probably only the beginning for some more ... but i don't know if i write some one shot to this or i add some chapters to this ...
> 
> basically: have some fun with this fic ^///^

Tetsurou wasn’t sure when he wakes up again next time but when he opened his eyes and sat up a little he looked at the bounty hunter next to him who had his head on his arms and was halfway up the bed.  
He was clearly too cute when he saw him like that now, even though he was sure it wasn’t a comfortable position to sleep in.  
Nevertheless, he stopped moving for a few seconds to wake the other one. Was it really a good idea to stay here for a while, now that he was sleeping and wasn’t paying attention to him escaping?  
Slowly his gaze slipped to the side and to the wanted poster that lay on the bedside table next to them. After all, the other one was a bounty hunter. Especially someone who was after him. Besides, he was not allowed to get caught. At least not yet.  
After all, his best friend was held captive by these guys and he had wasted too much time on this bounty hunter anyway.  
Carefully he slipped to the side, moved his legs down from the other side of the bed and moved quietly across the floor. As much as he didn’t want to go, he couldn’t stay here. The longer he waited, the more likely these guys were to hurt his best friend.  
"You shouldn’t go, Kuroo," he heard the, still a bit sleepy, voice of the bounty hunter before he could get ready to put his clothes back on.  
"What, are you trying to keep me prisoner so you can turn me in?" he replied and looked at the other with a grin. He didn’t believe that this bounty hunter was like that. Everything he had learned from him was different.  
"I would catch you again pretty quickly if you leave now, Kuroo," he said and looked at him more seriously. His lips were twisted into a line.  
Tetsurou tilted his head and stroked his strand of hair, hanging forward, to the side: "Would you? Sorry, but I have no time for you. We’ll have to reschedule."  
Even before he had finished his sentence, he blinked in surprise at the bounty hunter who suddenly was in front of him, looking at him from serious, brown eyes before he had pushed him back onto the bed. Was he so weak that this bounty hunter could take him by surprise? He was certainly a head shorter than he was. "What..."  
"I can tie you up even if you don’t lie down any other way," the other sighed and let himself fall onto the chair he had apparently been sitting on before, "don’t make things more complicated than they have to be, Kuroo."  
Tetsurou blinked at the other, remained sitting on the bed in an upright position. "You’re being very unfair. Can I at least know your name if you won’t let me go?" He needed another plan to save his best friend.  
"Can’t you just accept that I don’t want you to fall over again out there?" the bounty hunter growled instead, rolling his eyes, "not everyone is as nice as me."  
Tetsurou sighed and was about to open his mouth to answer something when this Bounty Hunter took another breath.  
"Yaku. Yaku Morisuke is my name," he replied calmly.  
Tetsurou blinked at him for a moment while he smiled. At least he had a name behind this bounty hunter now, which he probably wouldn’t be able to get out of his head for a longer time. But what would happen between them if Yaku had the task to catch him? And he absolutely had the task to get his best friend out of there. Or at least to prevent those guys from doing anything to him first. "Yaku then."  
"Just do me a favor and rest now," he said again and shook his head.  
"Hmmm," Tetsurou started and then grinned at the other one, "you know what would help me recover? If you slept in this bed with me. It’s big enough, and you won’t get a neck ache."  
He noticed Yaku staring at him shortly before turning his head away. "I don’t think it’s any of your business what happens to me."  
Tetsurou wasn’t sure if he saw a slight reddish tinge to the other man’s cheeks. "Hmm, but you know, it’s probably good for my health if we cuddle."  
"So that I get sick and you can leave scot-free afterwards?" Yaku replied and narrowed his eyes while looking at him again.  
Tetsurou was a little hurt that Yaku thought of him that way, even though he knew that he had to look after his best friend as soon as he could. But he wasn’t interested in disappearing from Yaku’s life that quickly. "That you would think something like that about me, Yakkun," he replied with a playfully offended voice.  
"You wanted to escape without waking me," Yaku muttered and sighed, but still slid under the blanket next to him, "go on, make some room if you think that will help you to recover."  
Tetsurou blinked a little more surprised that Yaku suddenly lay down next to him so quickly after all, so that he slipped a little to the side and put one arm around the other, smiled a little and gave him a short kiss on his hair. "You’ve been watching over me the whole time, haven’t you, Yakkun?"  
"Hmm," it came softly from the other, "in return ... tell me what’s bothering you and who you spoke of in your sleep."  
Tetsurou swallowed a little more, tensed up and pressed his one hand next to him into the sheet while his other arm was around Yaku’s shoulders. "... Kenma. He... He’s being held captive by bad guys who make me kill for them." He knew he’d never confided in anyone before, but somehow he felt he could trust Yaku with it. Maybe he could even help him? Maybe Yaku could even help him save Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter ^^](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
